The Only Exception
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Jade West has never believed in love...can Cat Valentine change that? read and find out! Cat x Jade songfic to "The Only Exception" by Paramore


**A/N: I got bored in class, so I snuck on my iPod and got inspired by this song. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore**

**The lyrics are in** _italics_

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV:<strong>

"_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind…"_

I remember that day, when my parents got into that fight. That day was the last time I had ever really cried. I cried with my dad, we both were unhappy, I heard him mutter words I didn't know, that I now know were curse words. I was young, he was young, my mother younger than him, they didn't belong together. They still don't belong together, it's a little confusing, actually, but I don't think about it to hard.

That was around the time I met Cat Valentine , she would hold me sometimes. I stayed over at her place, where I swore to her that I would never cry again, cause it only made things worse. Cat just smiled and offered me a cupcake, a strange little girl she was. (and still is)

"_He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it…"_

"Honey, I bought you flowers, cause I do love you" he would tell my mom, before getting slapped. My mother knew he only did that when he was cheating. I had no idea what that meant back then, love was something I never really got. Then I would have to hear more arguing, but I didn't cry, I couldn't.

"Love is something you feel when your with someone special!" Cat had told me excitedly, giving me a hug. I felt this weird fluttering in my stomach, but it was probably just the cupcakes.

"_And my momma swore, that she would never let herself forget…"_

"Jade, you know that I love you, but if anyone else ever tells you they do, they're lying. Never forget that, cause I won't." she had told me on my thirteenth birthday, which had also been the day I started dating Beck Oliver, a boy I thought could show me love.

That same day I had also told Cat, she seemed as if something was wrong. When I asked she denied it though "Its nothing, I'm really happy for you Jade, maybe you'll find love now." she had said her voice wavering, but it was probably just my imagination.

"_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist…"_

Love, that word brought back memories that I wished would go away. I could never love Beck, we're still young, just like my parents, he's just gonna break my heart. I made sure that he never got too close, but got mad when he talked to other girls, or wasn't close enough.

"Do you think I should, Cat?" I had asked. The only way I could think of to make Beck not leave me was sex, but Cat's opinion mattered most to me. Its weird how I feel I need to tell her everything, like I'm dating her or something, hell I tell Cat more than Beck. That's because I've known her longer…right?

She replied telling me "Whatever feels right." with a smile I could tell was fake, in a voice that sounded hurt, but once again I ignored it, Cats always weird like that right?.

"_But, darling, you are the only exception, you are the only exception…"_

We were both sixteen, still young having our first time together. I thought it would bond us together, keep us together. It still felt…odd like something wasn't there, which I now know is love, I didn't love Beck. I layed there for a while, still not crying, before getting up, getting dressed and running to my car, without giving him a chance to speak.

I thought he was the one, the only exception to the promise I made to never love. I know now that there is no love, NONE. I went to Cat's to stay at her place, where she held me close, not pushing me away or being mad at my mistake

"_Well, maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts…"_

Now your caught up to the present, we're eighteen now, I was still with Beck, but it was hardly a _real _relationship. Whenever I start to think I might love him, it just goes away, love never lasts, hell I don't even think it exists…

Cat often pulled me away to interrogate me and ask me why I'm even with Beck, all we do is use each other. He just uses me for sex and I use him for a chance to get somewhere close to love, but it never works. We probably should break up, why don't I tell her that.

"_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, and keep a strait, face…"_

"You know, what…why don't I? I'll find a different way to cope, ON MY OWN WITHOUT YOU OR BECK!" I shout at her feeling pissed that she always has to interject with my, 'compromising' with Beck. I feel this emptiness in my chest when I walk off, but it was probably just the taco I had at lunch.

I broke up with Beck today, whatever this 'love' thing is, staying with him won't help me find it. I was now sitting in my black truck, staring at the rain pouring outside the window. I'm usually at Cat's house at this time, but I don't think I'm welcome.

"_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance…"_

I've always been friends with Cat, but I've never let her get too close. Other than my parents. Beck was the only one aware of how close I was to Cat. I was too scared to tell anyone, so no one else knows, and she knows better than to try to show our friendship publicly. I made sure of that more times than one.

"Can I come over?" I had asked calling Cat, she quickly answered saying a "Yes" in a curious tone. I had a weird feeling something life changing was about to happen…but as usual, I ignored it, cause its usually nothing important.

"_And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk…"_

I make it to Cats house in record time, knocking on her door, I knew she was home alone, she usually is. Cats the exception to another wall I built, I usually ride solo, a lone wolf you could say. Just because we're friends doesn't mean she can't hurt me too. Cat couldn't hurt a fly, shes too nice for that, like a lollipop, always sweet and still good even when sour, I've always liked that about her. "Jade!" she shouts hugging me, pulling me inside. It feels like home with Cat holding me close, it makes me feel...important, but I'd never tell her that of course.

"What did you want?" she asked, after dragging me to her room, bright and shining, full of posters and stuffed animals as always. I give her a questioning look, hadn't she been mad about earlier, I blew up on her for the first time, yet she forgives me so easily? She smiled at me and brought me into a soft hug, holding me stroking my hair "I'm sorry Cat im so so sorry."

_"you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only excetion..."_

She tilted my head up by my chin, tucking my hair back, wait is she about to- any thoughts I had were cut off by Cat's soft, cupcake tasting lips. It sent a frenzy off in my chest, a riot you could say. Then it hit me I'm kissing Cat, Cat Valentine my friend, friend dammit, who is also a girl.

I pull away imediatly pushing Cat down on the bed before bolting out of the room hearing an "I love you", before I bolt down the stairs, out the door, to my truck, reving the engine, speeding to the park. Its pouring rain when I arrive, so I sit there and think for awhile, wondering what the fuck just happened.

_"I've got a tight grip on reality but i cant let go of whats infront of me here..."_

No this isnt happening I did not just kiss her and I did not enjoy it. How could I? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I wanna cry right now? Is this, no it cant be no it just isnt. I have to think logically but I just cant let this go... I cant let Cat go I step out of the car ignoring the rain and I sit on the bench, the bench where I met Cat. I sit there and I cry, I cry for the first time in ten years, dammit Cat.

My makeups dripping down, along with my tears and I'm completely hearts still beating along with the tingle on my lips from when Cat kissed me. I cant get rid of the way she tastes, red velvet cupcakes, her favorite.

_"I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream..."_

She could leave me, I know she will, they all do, people never wanna stay around me to long, before calling me evil, crazy, scary, mean, vicious and thats just on a regular basis. If I go back now Cat will just leave whether its tomorrow or when I go back... going back. I don't think Cat even wants to see me anymore, god I knew this wouldn't work this is just proof I wasnt dreaming when she said "I love you" she probably doesn't want to see me, EVER again, just more proof love doesn't exist.

_"You are the only exception, you are the only exeption, you are the only execption.."_

Its been seven days seven days and Cat hasnt been at school but i have to see here. My heart wont stop beating eroiticly my lips still tingle from the taste of her soft lips every time i close my eyes i see her cute smiling face. i have to go see her, starting now. I jump into my truck slaming the gas heading to Cats house once again.

"Jade? whats wrong? Why are you all wet?" Cat said in a worried tone. i look at her flabergasted at the fact that shes still worried even after what i did. What the hell was wrong with this girl not that im complaining. she embraces me once again taking me up into her room. I don't think I'll ever get Cat, but I don't know if that matters anymore.

_"You are the only exception, you are the only exeption, you are the only execption..."_

I stare into her chocolate eyes as she stares back into my emerald. she gives me a look telling me shes gonna kiss me again, so I nod, because I want to taste her, atleast one more time. Once again Cat becomes an exception to this rule, making me cry, again being one of the only people to make me tear up. I break away and I place Cats hand on my chest, so she could feel my heart beat, pounding through my chest.

"Thats called love, it happens when your with someone special!" Cat shouts crying a little as well with a large smile. her words send my heart into a riot, as I remember whose qlways been there. Cat, shes always been here, when my parents fought, when I met and lost Beck, the last time I cried, Cat Valentine, Catrina Valentine, has always been here.

_"And im on my way to believin' "_

"Jade, I've always loved you, but I knew you had a bad image on that, which is why I wait and I'll always wait... until your ready to say it back." she says, smiling kissing me on the cheek. I smile up at her, giving her a hug. Well... I guess this is love... my mother was wrong and I'm happy she was, I really am. That night I fell asleep in her arms, feeling peaceful.

It was one of the best nights of my life, one of the only times my cold heart had started beating.

"_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing..."_

"I do." Cat tells me staring into my emerald eyes, making my heart smile. Today I'm marrying Cat Valentine, my true love. Yea thats right, I'm in love, finally. I know it wasn't a lie, love is real...pure even.

"You may now kiss the bride" The pastor says and as I bring her close. I mutter "_I love you"_ against her lips causing her to gasp, for this is the first time I've told her. I smile into the kiss and I hear the clapping in the background, then I pick up Cat bridal style (haha...pun) and run from the alter into the limo, that Beck helped get.

"Cat you are the only exception." I tell her causing her to tear up. I could tell she was obviously happy, that shes the first person in over ten years I've said "I love you" to. Plus...who wouldn't cry at such a great wedding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea I know this kinda sucked but I was multitasking with other things while writing this and I was having an important operation...Naw just kidding. Alright enough of my pitiful excuses and horrible writing, but I'm gonna go take a nap now...ok? Cool...bye :)**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review and you'll be my only exception...:D**


End file.
